The Perfect Match
by Golden Suze
Summary: A2A/Mad Dogs crossover featuring Quinn, Woody, Alex and Shaz. While attending a speed dating evening Alex meets someone who she feels completely drawn to right away, can her and Quinn overcome their nervousness and get together.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on an idea that I've had for months. Seeing as I've always wanted to do an A2A/Mad Dogs crossover fanfic. It's set in the present day and its more of a chance meeting between two lost souls who need to meet and find out they have so much in common .**

* * *

><p><strong>The Perfect Match<strong>

**Chapter 1**

London July 2011 - Having found herself being persuaded by colleagues and friends to willingly try out the singles dating scene by attending a speed dating evening, Alex wasn't exactly thrilled to discover that the event would being held in one of Trafalgar Square's notorious nightclubs. Mostly nowadays the thought of heading out onto the town, dressed up to the nines and partying the night away wasn't something she enjoyed quite often and preferred to pass up whenever someone had a going away party.

Slyvia Goodwood, an elderly woman in her early 80's who'd known Alex since she was 10 and also who had encouraged her to try out Psychology especially after she'd left secondary school, was now helpfully trying to encourage her to reconsider this perfect chance of finding Mr Right. "Come on Alex, you never know you might your perfect man tonight. He might be staring directly at you without you even knowing it. You can't spend the rest of your life being a single mother to Molly. I know that she wouldn't mind seeing her mum having a permanent smile placed across her lips"

"No Slyvia, I can't face meeting somebody new and possibly one day having my heartbroken again by them. Let's face it Pete already started the ball rolling all them years ago when I was looking after Molly at home while he was busy at work thinking about shagging the receptionist" Alex continued to stay doubtful of giving the speed dating evening a try.

A determined and strong-minded Slyvia still wasn't going to give up on her and started to feel reminded of how she'd had the pleasure of meeting her husband back in World War 2, when she was a nurse and he was an injured Royal Air force pilot "And how do you know this? Let me tell you Alex, of how I met my husband Eric. Back in early 1945, I was scared of finding someone to settle down with, while the war was going on above the skies of Britain. Injured soldiers were being bought into the emergency camps and I had to aid the doctors with medical supplies. However one day before the war was officially ended, three injured Royal Air Pilots were stretchered in and treated to right away. They'd been shot down by three German aircraft pilots. As I attended to one of them, I treated his head wound, however seconds later his eyes shot open and he quickly grabbed my arm. Took me by surprise so much that I squealed in shock and tried to prize him off but he wouldn't let go. Kept trying to chat me up, told me if I'd stopped trying to scream for help that when the war was over he'd take me out for drinks at his local boozer. I'm happy to say that man is now my husband. So believe me Alex you can actually meet the love of your life when you least expect it." Slyvia happily admitted, she hoped now that this would be enough to inspire Alex.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that same evening after feeling pretty much persuaded by Slyvia's touching war romance story, Alex had changed her mind and decided to attend the speed dating evening at the Retro Bar in Trafalgar Square. Evan had politely suggested that he wouldn't mind looking after Molly at his house for the evening while he had paperwork from the office to complete. He'd kindly told her _please don't give up on love so easily, love would surely be around the corner for you and when you do discover you shouldn't let go of it. _She was quite touched and moved by his surprising last minute advice that he'd given to her.

She eventually arrived at the Retro Bar, just after 7pm and walked into the club with her friend Sharon. The nightclub's trendy cocktail bar was presently filled with good-looking men. As the night went on, Alex didn't seem too nervous as she genuinely first thought when one of the men at the bar exchanged a sensitive look with her. Although he looked more likely to be his mid to late forties, she quickly acknowledged judging by the reaction he was giving, the impression that believed he really didn't belong there. Despite this she was surprised to feel an instant attraction towards him and started to wonder whether or not they ought to introduce themselves to one another. Sharon didn't look unhurried as she too was getting happily distracted while checking out his younger friend.

"Oh he's cute" Sharon smiled. "Bet he's a footballer"

"Shaz, he might have a girlfriend but he might feel flattered if you're paying him some attention" Alex told her, she hoped Sharon wouldn't try to kiss him straight away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn looked unenthusiastic while he was sitting at the bar within the Retro bar. "You're wasting your time Woody trying to play cupid for me with another woman. Right now I'd rather be at home"

"Oh don't be such a dickhead. Look listen Quinn you need to find a girlfriend as soon as possible. I know you're still feeling uneasy after seeing Rick and Nina getting back together" Woody his smartly dressed friend had been trying to convince nonetheless to move on with his lonely life and look for that one missing important matter in his life...finding the one.

"What are you trying to say Woody that I'm still acting as though I fucked up my life by staying single and that I'm still lusting after Nina. I know you've probably forgotten this already that I was the only one out of the three of us that was actually pleased to see them reconcile and sort their marriage out. So whatever I felt for Nina is in the past its long forgotten now. " Quinn argued as he pointed this out

Woody still wasn't exactly convinced by his friend's answer. "You know maybe Rick has been right that you've been screwing up your life since Angela left you and moved to Scotland, she couldn't bear the fact of living with your unhappy lifestyle. I don't blame her for walking out on you. " Woody continued to push him, he knew he wasn't trying to spur on his friend to respond by punching him in the face.

Not wanting to be lectured anymore on his past mistakes, Quinn promptly stood up, grabbed his jacket and was getting ready to leave, however as his eyes looked elsewhere, he soon set his sights on a younger gorgeous brunette woman and much to his surprise this stopped him in his tracks from leaving the nightclub. He observed her shy responding glances which quickly left a wonderful feeling in his heart and stomach.

"You alright mate you've gone proper red in the face. I hope I haven't upset you but I know I'm speaking the truth" Woody claimed, he was unaware of the sizzling looks his friend was giving to this attractive woman across the room. He soon followed where his friend's concentration was being drawn to, it instantly pleased him to see that Quinn was soon forgetting what they'd been chatting about minutes before.

"Alright maybe I should introduce myself to her. Ask her what she does for a living" Quinn became reasonably confident enough to stroll across the busy bar and park himself down at the counter tables. "I'm sure I can do this, I'm sure I won't accidentally say anything horrible to her." He knew it had been too long, really long enough since he'd gone out clubbing and met a single gorgeous woman. At that moment he was secretly wishing that nothing wouldn't go wrong.

While he quietly prepared what to say, the brunette female walked over to him. "Hi" she spoke out as loud as she possibly could over the background music. They both clearly seemed nervous, wondering what else they could say to each other.

"Hi my name's Quinn, hope you don't mind me saying this straight away but you have the most stunning and beautiful eyes I've ever seen" He blushed nervously after he blurted this out. She was immediately touched by his appreciation and kindness towards her.

"Oh I'm Alex, Alex Drake. Its really nice to meet you Quinn" She held her hand for him to shake, which he done so seconds later. She could tell he still needed to feel effectively confident when speaking. "I didn't ask what profession do you work in?"

"I'm an easygoing Psychologist lecturer. I've taught various students the basics of Psychology for more than twelve years" Quinn smiled slightly as he answered.

"Oh really I guess this might be quite a night for you because I'm a Psychologist as well" Alex told him. Quinn's uneasiness began to vanish as he was now hoping to find out so much more about Alex's Psychology skills.

**End of chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**A short chapter than usual which I've split in half.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Perfect Match<strong>

**Chapter 2 - Part 1**

To Woody's amazement, particularly for the last 45 minutes or so as he kept a close watch on the time, he was left quite surprised that he'd been prevented from encouraging Quinn furthermore. Maybe finally this was his friend's way of proving that he could perfectly handle his love life much more effectively and that he was taking the next step up in his sometimes problematic life.

"So Alex, hope you don't think this is rude of me to ask or anything, how long have you been single for?" Quinn respectfully asked her, confidently in his mind he continued to stay hopeful that Alex wasn't starting to believe that he might be acting too nosy and intrusively. Despite his persistent worries over this he couldn't help but feel more alive and happy go lucky around her. It was as though she was thankfully helping him to rediscover so many long forgotten feelings that he'd buried inside of his unchanging heart for over the last 20 odd years.

Alex gently placed her right hand and preferably moved more closer to him just as they were exchanging meaningful gazes between each other at the bar. "Quinn honestly you don't really have to make an apology. Since the day my marriage finally ended over six years ago I've come to understand that I'm quite fine with telling stories about I felt let down by my former husband. We argued everytime over anything that became tricky for us. Sometimes he fought with money problems and whenever we chose one night to go the cinema to see the latest Brad Pitt movie he always claimed the prices were too expensive and that he would prefer to go elsewhere for cheaper cinema ticket prices. When I tried to help him, he blamed me for his troubles and eventually he found the comfort he'd been looking for in the arms of his receptionist at work. For some reason it never once surprised that Pete had been cheating on me for five months before I eventually found out,. As one morning I discovered a text message from the woman in question and then as he came out of the shower confronted him. And from when we finally divorced he decided he couldn't stay living in London and so he selfishly moved away to Canada with Judy. Sometimes I do regularly stay in touch with him through Skype because Molly wants us both to stay on speaking terms "

As he took full note of listening to Alex's story about the collapse of her first marriage, Quinn couldn't help but brood over how his first marriage came to a bad end likewise but chose not to mention anything about it as he knew it would ruin his night. "So you must have hated him for the cheating?"

Alex measured out his question before giving an answer. "I'm afraid to admit this but back then yes I did really hate him, he'd been so self-centered around me for weeks and on weekends when he went out partying Saturday nights away, he never bothered to ring up to say what time he'd be coming home." Quinn could tell that judging by the obvious tense look within her eyes that she still might hold some bad feelings towards her ex.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Woody and Sharon had left them alone together to go partying on the dance-floor, the conversation between Alex and Quinn changed onto more happier thoughts. The new friends were watching on from the corner of the counter bar at their respective friends showboating their best dance moves. This bought on a much needed a smirk to Quinn's lips.

"Woody's girlfriend isn't going to be best thrilled when she finds out, he's been showcasing his awfully bad dancing." Quinn told Alex.

"Quinn why don't you try some dancing out" Alex was more than happy to suggest to him.

"Nah I can't, I actually tried to do the Bingo Boys dance move back in the eighties, got the piss taken out of me by a friend of mine and not longer after I hurt my knee from trying to bend it as much as possible. Right now I'm 41 years old and I'd rather just bob my head up and down and miming along to the lyrics while listening to music" Quinn gave a shy smile while he was telling her this. He confidently lingered onto hope that this wouldn't scupper things between them.

" Here's a suggestion how about if I danced for you perhaps if you want, who knows maybe I might ask you to join in half way through. Help you get over them nerves " Alex willingly encouraged him to give dancing another go at least.

"You'd definitely help me." Quinn asked her.

"Of course I will Quinn." Alex happily answered. "Well you'll have to follow my lead very closely" Although she originally agreed to be there at the Retro Bar for the Speed Dating event, Alex was quite glad not to be taken part in it.

After only knowing her for only around over an hour and finding out so much about her life, Quinn was now feeling pretty much grateful towards her especially as she was about to reintroduce him to the basic dance movements he learned over 20 years ago . It barely didn't him take him too long before he had a realization placed in his mind, maybe he and Alex were easily well-matched for one another. Even a blind person would certainly agree with him as well.

"Quinn are you coming with me?" Alex smiled and held her hand out for him to hold on to.

Quinn gazed down and smiled marvelously before he took it and allowed her to lead onto the dancefloor where Woody and Sharon where.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter<strong>

**All Reviews are welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Perfect Match **

**Chapter 3**

As the red-hot chemistry on the dancefloor quickly surged between a charmed looking Quinn and a pleased looking Alex, as they happily danced the night away unbeknownst to them Woody and Shaz had promptly left them alone together, just so their venerable friends could find out more things about each other . It was pretty much clear to tell that whatever troubles or awkwardness they felt and had tried to conceal from one another, had all but vanished.

Much to his surprising liking, Quinn still looked invigorated and full of life. It was as if Alex had respectfully helped and encouraged him to restart a missing part of his life again . "Your perfect Psychology skills are certainly working their wonders on me Alex. Mine haven't bothered working. I'm guessing you've previously studied and learnt so much about Personality Psychology." Even as the music in the background of the nightclub was blurring out of the stereo players, he was optimistic and happy to find out some more thing about her.

"Yes that's what I've mostly learnt off by heart, it's fascinating to quietly read the books on this subject. I should have mentioned before to you that everyday of the week I work at Southwark Police station, helping fellow detectives to understand what does make a criminal's mind tick" Alex smiled reservedly at him.

As he regained his confidence and shrugged off some last minute nerves, Quinn had a thought-provoking suggestion that he wanted to share with her. "You know I wish we could maybe one day have the chance of swapping workplace jobs with each other. Alex you can teach the students at the University where I work, you wouldn't have anything to worry about while you're there as the students are very polite and friendly. They're quite very clever students who you might learn a lot from"

"Honestly I'd be more than happy to help you anytime Quinn. Actually I think it would definitely be great for me to steer clear of my station and the detective in charge there, DCI John Keats, he always seems to think he's God special wonderful gift to every woman he claps his wandering eyes on. " Alex blushed slightly, hoping she hadn't waffled on too much about her unexciting day job.

Quinn faintly smiled, in his mind he had already smartly worked out on how much Alex must have really disliked her lackluster job and having to take so much weighty, bulky documents home with her for important research. "Well what do you say, have I persuaded you enough Miss Drake? by wanting to make it official?, I take over your job for one week only, learn the ins and outs of carrying out tasks around your station. And you in return find out so much more about teaching Psychology to my university student.s" he civilly held out his left hand for her to shake.

She carefully gave this plenty of considerable thought, wondering whether it might boost her ability to teach Psychology to new beginners. Five minutes later she had come to a favorable choice, before giving an answer she gently shook his hand and then had her own suggestion that she wanted to mention . "Alright I accept but on one particular condition, we go out on a date together Monday night next week. There's this marvelous Italian restaurant on the corner of Darlington Road, I've heard they have one of the best menus. What do you say Quinn? " As she awaited his answer, she found herself becoming admirably bowled over by the distinctive smoldering glint in his right eye. She knew she was clearly blushing right in front of him as she realized it was utterly breathtaking for her to feel attracted to him without even having to address this.

"Shit, it's been a long time since I was asked out on a date. I dated my friend's wife, Nina for a few months when we were teenagers. We went out together for romantic dates to cinema and a trip to Cornwall" Quinn began to feel self-confident enough to confide in Alex. "I never stopped loving her back then Alex, my friends were quite jealous that I was the only one out of the group that had a gorgeous girlfriend. She was my constant rock but my relationship couldn't last because I think one day when I was out of London with my father and mother, she developed a crush on Rick and before I knew it she was dumping me for him" Quinn tried to hold back some regretful feelings he was now feeling.

"You don't have to blame yourself Quinn over your ex falling in love with your friend Rick. It must have been tough seeing them getting married." Alex took him to one side as they walked away from the dancefloor and back towards the seating areas.

"I know I don't feel there's any fucking point of feeling sorry for myself anymore. While me and Nina are still good friends. Everyone, even Rick keeps accusing me of still being in love with her. I'm not. But it feels like I'm talking to a fucking brick wall most of the time when I deny it. I'm divorced now and ready to admit that I'm hoping to find love with the perfect right woman." He gave a happy sigh after getting his hidden feelings out into the open.

Alex gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder. "So anyway what about our date, still up for next Monday night?" She asked him again, not feeling the need to push him urgently for an answer.

"I don't see why not, it'll be better for me getting out of the house for a change and make me very happy being in the company of a pretty and brilliant female Psychologist" Quinn happily answered.

"I'm already looking forward to it." the smile across her lips curved even more. She looked around and soon noticed that there wasn't any sighting of Quinn's friend and Shaz. "Looks like they've done a disappearing act on us. Shaz promised that she wouldn't flirt with any of the men in here"

"You know this is really typical of Woody, one minute he's chatting to you, being a supportive friend, trying to help you control your personal problems and then the next minute he suddenly loses attention and wanders off without saying a word. They say a proper friend is someone who knows the song in your heart and can sing it back to you when you've forgotten the lyrics, Woody's sometimes more of the friend that joins in with other friends that are having a laugh behind your back" Quinn frowned despondently.

Alex could tell that he didn't seem too happy mostly when he mentioned his other friends and tried to encourage him not to think too much about them while they were still sitting together. "Hey forget about them at least for tonight while we're still here enjoying one another's company. Quinn as I've learned so much about you tonight , I suddenly found myself respecting and think highly of you. Whatever problems you might still be holding onto, now might actually be the time to let go of them. If you do then you can prove your friends that you're a transformed man who's therefore looking towards your future instead of looking back at the past" As he took every word on board, Quinn was slowly beginning to feel impressed by her words of encouragement. She was definitely different from any other woman he'd known in the past. At least she showed some concern for him and helped him to reevaluate all the previous wrongs in his life.

"Thanks Alex" He shyly smiled at her. Regardless of where his true feelings really lied, he was pretty much feeling like the better man he'd always longed to be especially after his divorce had come through three years ago .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monday Night - At the Italian restaurant, Luigis, where he'd willingly booked their date for that same evening, Quinn was now currently waiting for Alex to arrive at the restaurant, the restaurant itself looking packed out. She was definitely right, Luigis certainly seemed to be a well-liked restaurant especially for romantic dates.

He couldn't help but feel greatly worried that she'd had second thoughts and decided not to come. "Come on Alex, where are you? Hope you haven't stood me up" he softly mumbled, carefully not to attract attention from fellow diners. Over the previous weekend Quinn had spent too much time thinking about him, constantly rehearsing what to say during their date. His changed behavior had even left Woody rather surprised.

"Just don't go screwing yourself up over your date with her. It's best to treat her, charm her with a cheeky smile, to be focused and to say the right words Quinn mate. I phoned Rick, mentioned about your date. He said he hopes tonight goes well for you" Woody had told him this earlier that afternoon and wishing him good luck before giving him a pat on the right shoulder

As he'd been heavily distracted, he hadn't noticed, Alex strolling across to their booked table. "Quinn I'm here" she spoke up clearly, grabbing his attention straight away.

"I'm sorry, my mind's bloody sailing off elsewhere" a red faced Quinn nervously smiled before taking a closer look at her at her chosen eye catching dress. "Hope you don't mind me saying this, you look very elegant tonight Alex. Guess I'm a very lucky man while having the wonderful pleasure of spending time with you again. Hopefully our evening will be very special for the both of us" he wisely commented, causing her to respond with a bubbly giggle and exchange a fond stare with him. It was beyond question that was he gradually becoming accustomed and feeling relaxed around her. He just wished he could tell her how he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. More than anything she was his helping hand, his lifeline, egging him on to speculate about his future.

Holding back her laughter, she took time to appreciate his comment and patted his hand. "Why thank you Quinn, you're quite a charmer aren't you. So anyway, have you chosen what to have for the start menu yet?" She asked him, wondering what types of food he fancied sampling.

Quinn keenly picked up the card with his right hand, his eyes closely inspecting the listed dishes featured on the double-sided menu. "No not yet, looks like a great choice of different menus though. Well I wouldn't mind tasting this...bruscheeta, bruschtita"

Alex leaned over and realized he was pronouncing the name of the dish incorrectly. "Oh that's Bruschetta, its a bit like cheese on toast, apparently it's very delicious to taste. You should try, you might like it, the first menu doesn't look to bad either, it's going to be very difficult for me to choose which dish to have" She wasn't going to tell him as soon as possible but she'd already chosen the food she wanted.

"Alright I'll give it a go on your say so." He placed the menu card down before calling for the waiter, who had been standing near by. "So what have you picked? same as me or something unexpected?"

"Ah that would be telling as I don't give away too much...spoilers. " Alex lightly flirting with her. She see that he quite enjoyed the odd teasing remarks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they'd finished eating the ordered the Italian mint flavourred Ice cream, Alex made a noteworthy suggestion. "How would you fancy going back to my house? Molly my daughter, she's having a sleepover at her friend's house, which leaves just us two together" she ran her index finger around the palm of his hand, staying hopeful that he might acceot.

"I don't see why not, I wouldn't want to be spending the rest of the evening on my own without anyone to talk" Quinn was more than happy to accept.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	4. Chapter 4

**In this latest chapter, it shows a more different and more expressive side to both Quinn and Alex. As they share their most intimate and respective feelings that they haven't shared with anyone else. Sorry if this chapter is a little short, I'm still trying hard to gather up more ideas for future chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Perfect Match Chapter 4<strong>

Although the evening was flourishing quite well and had become rather less stressful than he thought it might be, Quinn couldn't stop feeling slightly distracted as he was thinking about how much of a horrible mess his life had turned out to be over the past few years. Just the thought of him experiencing an unwanted mid-life crisis left him feeling marginally concerned. Despite never having been a chancer on life and never fully believing in love he quickly placed these doubts aside and therefore remained hopeful that this wouldn't cause Alex to reject him later on the evening at her house.

"Quinn, are you feeling alright hope the meal hasn't filled you up already" She gently laughed, her cheery smile faded a moment later before she cottoned on to why he hadn't uttered a word since they left the restaurant together. "Sorry if I'm asking too much but right it looks as though your's mind wandering off elsewhere on other matters" She could tell right away that he definitely looked clearly troubled maybe even thinking about his children at University , she knew she certainly wanted to support him as much as possible.

"On this same night five years ago, Rachel told me she wanted a divorce. She'd kept telling me that I wasn't the man she'd fallen in love with her and that I was preventing her from having the live she really wanted. She made this quite obvious so many times by moving as far from me as possible. I'm hardly worth it anymore. My life's always going to be fucking pointless, living alone, nobody to chat to at work, instead they all ignore me like I'm a billboard poster and lastly nobody to share a well earned drink with. You know they say in certain studies published in the newspapers that a man knows when he feels defeated in life, early forties - late forties. He hasn't got the grounds to battle on like a determined legendary swordsman and feels he can't battle on anymore. I'm starting to I think I'm falling into that category " Quinn hated to still be feeling this way.

Alex led him towards the front garden pathway that led towards her house. Her hand grasping onto his right hand. "You can't allow yourself to feel any negativity, Quinn. You should be grateful to the people that are standing by you. What about Woody, despite what you've told me about him. He seems to be a honest and natural to you, always there to support you. And me I'm here with you right at this very moment, gently holding your hand " she looked shy as she glanced down to see that he hadn't once brushed away her hand. "You see the thing is I don't want to release your hand until you feel strong enough and confident to tell me to let it go. I think you might find this surprising to hear but I believe we both need each other. Stay in touch and definitely help one another out everyday. Me and you I'm convinced that we're both lost souls who have now found each other"

Her comments left Quinn feeling quite speechless and likewise considering what more he could suggest as well. All he could think to do was simply nod and curve his eager cherry lips into a positive smile. Minutes later she placed the house key into the front door before eventually opened up. He gradually followed behind her as they both walked into the hallway together, he closed the door behind him.

"Sorry about the mess on the stairs and on the table here" Alex sighed, she didn't seem too pleased to see that some of Molly's Twilight posters were scattered all over the stairs and that her hairbrush had been left on the table. Sometimes I don't have a chance of tidying it up because I'm mostly swamped with case profiles and documents to study every night. Might explain why I haven't had time to rediscover my forgotten love life. Before tonight I hadn't been taken out a date, I've always wondered that everyone might have thought let's not bother with her, she's far too absent-minded with work. She doesn't no what love is" Alex found herself laughing at her remarks, she hated feeling badly and tried not to let this dampen her confident feelings.

While he scouted around Alex's spotless front living room, feasting his eyes on her complete DVD and CD collections that were stacked together on three woodened shelves. He picked up one of the CDs and glanced at it, Adele 21. She rejoined him seconds later as he had something to say.

"That's a surprise, you being ignored by blokes , I bet they're either blind or maybe get too pissed on a pub crawl and take a whiz far too much. Sorry if I'm blabbing on too much and I hope you don't mind me saying this but you're more heavenly than a bottle of Bollinger. You're incredibly sexy and very smart. What I've learnt about you tonight has impressed me, what you said just now, I agree with. Let's face it Woody has his own life to think about and his future with Amy to look forward to. Me well, I've got you in my life now, you holding out your hand to help me in life. That is what I'm really thankful for, right now " Quinn stopped and then wondered about whether or not, he should put Adele's album on the stereo.

She couldn't fight back her smirk, watching him holding the Adele CD in his hand, maybe this was presumably his way of telling her that their evening together urgently needed some romantic music. She spent a little too long admiring him from where she was standing, while gazing at him she honestly swore that she could feel her heart skipping a joyful beat. "Thanks for sharing your thoughts Quinn, I much appreciate them. Oh about the CD I don't mind you putting it on. I think it helps you a lot to relax while you chatting to family and friends " She gave him a sultry look just as she gave him permission to start the music.

"Nice house you've got. Curtains match with the sofa quite well. Much better than my front living room"Quinn sighed, his blue eyes like a hunting lion's eyes. He pressed play on the stereo and the first track started.

Alex couldn't quite take eyes off him, sure he was handsome and was well-groomed for their night out , unmistakably had shiny gold-like blond hair, had gorgeous sexy blue eyes that could attract the attention of any other single woman and he definitely had a well-mannered look about himself despite his numerous troubles. "Thanks, I've only been here for three years. Moved in during the Christmas holidays. Originally we'd planned to move house after the New Year when the celebrations had eased down but Molly kept saying it would better for us to move out of the old house at the start of the Christmas week that year. After we settled down here, she's never stopped encouraging me to look for Mr Right."

"You know Alex, while I've been spent the last few years home alone, trying to rebuild my life to the way it use to be before I got married. I've come to realize a lot of important things. I know this isn't me putting my Psychology skills to the test or anything, but what I know is, a lot about the importance of life, sometimes it can provide one or two amazing facts. One it can throw you a lifeline when you need it the most and two you're guaranteed to find the person you're meant to spend the rest of your life with." Quinn wondered if he might telling too much.

She could tell he seemed to be experienced enough to know everything about the basics of Psychology. "Well I wouldn't necessarily say, that's exactly true Quinn. It happens later on, most people can discover this more when you take this person out on a first date."

Even though he wasn't one to express laughter, Quinn slowly began to feel a more heartwarming and humorous side to himself. "Really, well that's fucked up my theory then. "

Alex turned to face him and shot him another flirty glance before getting up and setting foot into the back kitchen, her eyes and hands flicking through the available bottles of wine she had left stacked up in the fridge. "Do you fancy a glass of wine Quinn?, the only ones I've got are, Hardy's Crest Pinot Noir or Hardy's Crest Sparkling Rose" Before he answered, she found two curved svalka wine glasses and placed them on the kitchen counter.

"The second one" Quinn gave his answer quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lying back together on the two seated sofa as their hands gently touched together and looks were exchanged between them both, while they both absorbed the meaningful lyrics of Adele's One and Only. Alex showed muted admiration towards her house guest as he was letting the song lyrics was over him comparatively in a positive manner.

Quinn' had many new thoughts and refreshed feelings to share. "I haven't actually thought of music like this before. Always considered it to be too loud, headbanging and abysmal to listen to. Take this song now by Adele, its absolutely capable of melting you heart and making you look back on your life before it pretty much helping you to start to consider about the future that's waiting for you" His new-found open minded thoughts made Alex wonder if he'd had too many glasses.

"Quinn, truthfully how many glasses of wine have you had to drink tonight?" Alex asked him.

"About four glasses, why?" Quinn curiously asked her in return, his hand roamed across her right bare shoulder as he spoke.

Alex happily grabbed his wandering hand and placed it across where she felt her heart beating. They shared another affectionate look between one another. "That's naughty, drinking too many, actually I might have had too many to drink myself at the restaurant and now I've had some time to clear my head, I was thinking of suggesting why don't we take this into the bedroom and maybe see how our night pans out from here on" She was pretty much convinced that this was how she wanted the night to end. Lying in Quinn's arms and placing delicate kisses across his chest.

Quinn gave her suggestion a lot of considerable thought before finally grabbing hold of her other hand and pulling them both up from the sofa. "Alright, I think this evening is beginning to be start of something very special between us" He looked back over his shoulder before looking back at Alex and leading her out of the living room and upstairs towards her bedroom.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	5. Chapter 5

**An interesting and touching chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>The Perfect Match<strong>

**Chapter 5**

As they had been both standing reservedly beside Alex's bedroom door for the last ten minutes, both were left wondering who might make the next precise move. One certain thing that Alex feeling relevantly convinced was the wonderful and touching sight of them still holding each other's hands and demonstrating their mutual affection for one another. Quinn on the other hand, couldn't quite believe his luck at the prospect of spending this special night in the company of the most beautiful and amazing woman he already knew he felt absolutely grateful for meeting and now he was reasonably eager for them to move into the bedroom. So many exciting thoughts feverishly played on his mind.

Quinn's indulgent blue eyes gazed down at Alex's gray green eyes as he really didn't want his manners to make him look like a foolishly shy bloke, also in his mind he knew he didn't want to keep her waiting any longer in case her patience was wearing thin, so he decisively spoke out . "So...erm..shall we take this into your bedroom Alex. You know it's been so long for me since I've felt like this before. Feeling the tremendous love of a good perfect woman especially while making love " Deep down he felt pretty glad to be given this appreciative chance of sharing his most deepest and tenderest feelings with the only woman he truly respected and sensitively cared so much about.

Alex reached her right hand up to his soft cheek, she responded with a similar gaze, feeling butterflies flowing through her stomach. "If you're sure Quinn, if you're not...well I understand if you're not ready. and I'll be willing to give you as much time as possible to clear your head " She said this, although she could tell he seemed pretty much determined to put aside any possible previous regrets he'd kept hidden from her. She couldn't help but admire and respect him for his remarkable honesty.

"Alex, I know how I feel, I care about you so much. Life springs out the best and most fantastic surprises when you least expect it. I feel that since we met a few nights ago, the moment when I looked away from the bar , getting stone fucking bored of listening to one of Woody's laddish stories. That very moment my eyes met yours from across the room, fate intervened and I know that it's destined us to meet" Quinn then confirmed to Alex where he exactly wanted to be for the rest of the night by leading them both into the bedroom.

Quinn turned to face her again, this time, a more serious thoughtful expression was written across his face."There's no way I'm bloody leaving here tonight because this is the house where I know I belong to be in right now, here with you Alex. I reckon we both need each other more than we believe. Why because to me it feels as though we're two lonely, lost souls wanting to find a better, fitting emotional connection to this picture-perfect world that we live within." After he finished talking, he presumed he might have been waffling on a little too much and talking too strongly about his unique thoughts.

"Quinn can I tell you this..." She requested for his equitable permission just so she could tell him how right he really was.

"Okay...sure...Just promise me that you won't be slagging me off with your own offensive words and that you won't be saying anything terrible about my unusual habits will you, like how much of a dickhead I am?" Quinn asked, both of them were now stood against the brightish maroon painted bedroom walls.

"What?...oh definitely far from it, I'm finding myself always thinking rather highly of you in a more respectable manner Quinn. You're overcoming so much painful hurt that's been thrown at you in the past and you're becoming a better and more stronger man than you've ever been." Alex shared her thoughts with him and was left feeling rather delighted by the response he gave her next.

Quinn had finally given into his passionate feelings he'd been keeping quietly to himself for most of that evening. He couldn't stand around and chat for any longer as he desperately wanted to demonstrated his invigorated feelings. His manly hands appeared to react a little shaky but they soon found enough confidence and skillfulness as he used them to push her top up over her head and throw the silky material on the red carpet floor. Quinn certainly looked more carefree and untroubled as they both succumbed to the passion they felt for one another.

Just as he felt the incredible urge to kiss her cherry red lips, Quinn gazed marvelously into her eyes. "I'm not nervous, I'm just romantically crazy about you Alex. Everything about you is driving me wild" He murmured delicately before his lips crashed against hers. He positioned his right hand over her slim hip and as his confidence began to grow more an more he gave it a gentle squeeze. She curled a hand up and placed it around his suntanned neck. Allowing him to deepen their already loving kisses, as he responded, Alex enticingly pulled him more closer to her, making sure they were both standing exactly by her double bed, one more stagger eventually managed to do the trick as Quinn stumbled back and fell backward onto it, he was lying spread out and gazing in awe at her.

"It's been a long time since I managed a stumble on the bed, like I've just done now. I quite liked it it by the way." He chuckled, feeling slightly foolish for losing his footing. "How many glasses of wine have we both drank tonight between ourselves anyway?" He asked her, wanting to get this question off his chest a little bit. While waiting for her answer, Quinn began to unbutton his shirt, deliberately unfastening the buttons one by one. This was his particular way of getting her hot under the collar for him. He did secretly wonder if she thought he was only showboating a bit too much.

Alex thought back "I'd say about four altogether" she answered quickly. She felt a little embarrassed to have drank more than she expected. Before she'd taken the opportunity of clambering onto bed, a little thought came into her mind about how well her blossoming relationship with Quinn had gone like clockwork. She kept wishing this sudden thought wouldn't prevent her from getting last minute butterflies. If she did she knew she would absolutely hate herself from shying way from the most gorgeous man she'd ever spent time with. As she moved one step closer towards him, the bed slanted down just as she came to lie alongside him and place her hand flat across his now half exposed smooth chest.

She advanced closely towards him again before she reclaimed his lips and kissed them more passionately. In her mind she was absolutely amazed to discover that Quinn was a truly wonderful kisser. He honestly had nothing to feel worried or concerned about as she knew they had all night to learn so much exciting things about one another. While their latest kiss became a lot more passion filled and heated, Quinn slipped his right hand up into her shoulder length brown bouncy hair just before placing to rest at the back of her head. He saw his golden chance of showing Alex one important thing about himself, by flipping her over and lying her back against the cushy bed pillows. It didn't take her long, in fact only a matter of seconds before she responded by grinning delightedly, he was certainly fantastic at surprises.

As minutes drifted by and more clothes were shredded and left on the bedroom floor. Quinn began to make his next move, one he'd constantly felt apprehensive about for the past few years. The most embarrassing of all, getting lampooned and ridiculed at by Rick and Baxter over the phone. God he hated just thinking about it everytime. He hadn't had sex with any woman for at least three years, the privileged times whenever he tried to have sex with one woman always ended in humiliation for him and left him feeling terrible . It was when the moment came, where he had to position his cock perfectly and move into her wet entrance. He stared down at her wet folds, not saying anything not even a word. He tried desperately to block out any last minute flashback images of his past bedroom failings. He wished these so called hurtful feelings would stop playing havoc with his conscience.

"Quinn are you sure?, if not we can both wait" Alex sensed that he might be having second thoughts and considered changing her own mind as well, letting him know that he wasn't alone in feeling scared over this. She placed her hand across his right cheekbone and was touched right away as placed his own hand across hers.

"I'm sorry Alex, I really am. I thought I could get over this but it doesn't seem that can I. It's no wonder I'm fucking screwing everything up for myself. Setting myself up for a big fall." Quinn felt bad and ashamed for miscalculating his confidence too quickly. He genuinely wanted to beat himself up over this but at the final moment decided against it.

"This isn't your fault Quinn, you should know, you shouldn't be putting the blame on yourself and do you want to know why that is, because I believe just from looking deeply into your heavenly eyes that there's a significant part of you that's waiting to burst out with affection and unadulterated love. You're the perfect match for me Quinn and I guess both of us are definitely in the same boat, we're both waiting to take the next step of getting to know so much about each other's deepest and idealistic ." Alex shared one of her positive thoughts with him, smiling she pressed her breasts against him as kissed his tender lips.

"If you want, I can help you rediscover the impeccable ways of love." She happily suggested to him.

"Thanks for comforting me, blimey I must be a sight for sore eyes and a tad bloody annoying right now" Quinn quietly laughed.

"Honestly Quinn you're really not" Alex giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter<strong>

**All Reviews are welcome**

**"**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

**The Perfect Match**

**Chapter 6**

Three days later, a much more relaxed Quinn and Woody were both spending their free leisure time, playing pool competitively at the Featherstones Avenue pool club. The playing room looked evidently half empty. only two older professional pool players were playing at one of the tables nearby. The top of conversation between the two friends was about Quinn's thriving and promising new relationship with Alex. "Promise me mate that you're not going to screw things up with Alex because one thing I can tell is that she obviously cares a great deal about you and that you seem to be quite fond of her as well." Woody wisely laid down a few words of advice, hoping his friend might listen properly to him and take these words on board.

Quinn looked poised enough to tell Woody what he was thinking right at that moment. "You seriously believe I'm going to ruin everything with Alex after three days. Well let me tell you, sadly you're mistaken Woody. Ever since I met her a few nights ago at that bar in town, she's been my constant rock. I'm grateful to her for understanding my negative feelings and thoughts. Despite us sleeping together the other night, we've both agreed that our relationship should be taken slowly. I'm seeing her again tonight. I suggested I'd cook her a romantic meal at mine. So she's coming around at 7. For the first time I've got to admit that I'm not nervous at all about what to cook for her."

Quinn expertly positioned the pool cue half way across the playing table, aiming it carefully before he played a perfect shot by putting the first blue ball.

Woody was pleased to hear Quinn's optimistic response to his given advice. Despite the fact that he wanted to stick around in London for another day and help his friend out with the cooking. "All I'm saying is I'm happy for you mate, really I am. Hope you cook a proper perfect meal for her, I know women definitely love Italian food, Minestrone might be a great starter. I wish hang around and I see what you choose but unfortunately I can't as I'm heading back to Manchester tomorrow for the derby, I bought two extra tickets on Ebay, Baxter's coming with me. We both reckon United are going to thrash them. Rooney scoring a hat trick and Hernandez scoring two goals"

"Dream on, I reckon City are going shock everyone, just you wait and see" Quinn laughed after he commented on the upcoming match. Nowadays he was hardly an avid fan or too enthusiastic on the game of football as in his eyes he believed it had become too unpredictable. "Well have a good time at Old Trafford, watching the derby. You should tell Baxter that he shouldn't get too carried when United score. Remember last time we all went to see the Arsenal v United match at Highbury and he flew off the handle when Arsenal scored a late winner. He was pretty pissed about it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She couldn't deny it even whenever someone she knew very well at work asked who the lucky man's name was and her feeling almost persuaded to tell all about the events of three nights earlier, sometimes this constantly made her blush. It was obvious she simply just couldn't resist thinking of or talking every hour of the day about Quinn. After managing to persuade Evan and asking him to look after Molly for the one night. Evan was there on the doorstep to greet them as she was dropping her daughter off at his godfather's house and gave her a squeezy hug just before she left.

"Mum please not too tight, I can't free my arms and I think you've already squashed my fruit snack bar in my pocket. Promise me you'll have a great night with Quinn." Molly giggled, as she was genuinely surprised at how pleasantly happy her mother appeared to be. She hadn't been shown a picture her mother's new boyfriend thus far but was very eagerly looking forward to seeing him paying a visit to their house hopefully soon enough.

Evan walked across to them on the pebble-stoned driveway."You'll remember to phone me later or tomorrow morning won't you. Head office wants me in extra early in the morning, phoned me this afternoon and mentioned that they've called an important meeting to discuss matters about the future of the business. Hey Molly I've updated my IPad2, downloaded some really cool applications on it, do you want to go have a look in the house. I'll just be outside here with your mum." As she freed herself from Alex's arms, clearly excited and thrilled Molly nodded and hurried into the house. Both of them smiled while watching her excitedly disappearing behind the front brown door.

Giving it a few more minutes they both looked thoughtful as their eyes looked elsewhere, Alex then turned to face him again. Her widened smile slightly began to fade away from her rose colored lips as she suddenly remembered and reflected on the occasional disappointing advice that he always had a habit of giving her each and everytime she talked about going a date with someone she'd only known for 5 minutes. "Evan please you don't have to act like the concerned guardian here. Look I know I haven't exactly known him for too long but I trust Quinn, he's an honest and respectful man. He's had his heart broken once by a former girlfriend, watching his children grown up and moving away both going off to College and University affected him really hard, its made him feel alone for the past few years. I think me and him certainly have a deeply strong bond after we connected the other night"

"Alright. I won't say another bad word about him. This isn't me necessary being in anyway too fussy or nosy but all I want is for you to be very happy Alex and to be loved by the right man." Evan said, as they both walked towards her car by the edge of the pavement.

"I will, I promise you have to keep worrying about me. For some entertainment he's suggested about us watching a DVD together after we finish our meal. I was thinking about watching Love Actually or Pretty Woman" Alex looked very bubbly and cheerful as mentioned this. It didn't take them long before they finally reached her car and Alex climbed in, careful not to mess up curly brown hair. "See you tomorrow Evan" she smiled at him and waved before driving off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn was now at home, keeping himself relatively busy by dashing in and out of the kitchen, feeling as nervous as he'd ever felt in his life, changing his evening shirt from white to dark blue to light blue, returning downstairs and lastly arranging the knives and folks on the table in the kitchen. Yes he was to some extent a little uneasy and nervy, his hands significantly trembling and his feet somewhat wobbly. But to be perfectly honest and truthful he was pretty glad that the planned romantic meal meant that he would be spending more time with Alex and getting to know a lot more fascinating things about her. That he was definitely looking forward to.

_"I really she loves this, what I've done with the food and the table setting. I can't fuck this up because this my chance of rediscovering my romantic knowledge. Nina and the countless pointless arguments with Rick are in the past, the future is what's important to me nowadays" _

Feeling distracted by his silent thoughts, he was soon shaken out of them as the front door bell rang out loud. He rushed through from the kitchen back into main living room in which he'd left three tall large brightly candles placed along the countertop by the window. Finally making it towards the front door he opened it and was surprised to see Alex and Nina standing alongside each other. Nina looked visibly distressed and upset.

"Nina?, what are you doing here?" Quinn asked her.

"Rick's been bloody cheating on me again, I found two women's numbers in his jacket. Last night I confronted about it straight away but he convinced he wouldn't dare thinking about cheating on me. Quinn I know he's lying to me. I know he acts like a ladies man whenever I'm not with him at somebody's party." Nina sobbed, Alex helped comfort her. "I needed a chat and I didn't know where else to come, so I'd thought I'd come to your house but obvious you've got other things planned for tonight" Her long flowing brunette hair looked a lot more out of place than it usual it did. She had the distinctive looks of a strong minded and determined businesswoman, Alex could tell this from looking down at the style of her fashionable expensive shoes.

"You'd better come in. Can't have you sobbing your heart on the doorstep." Quinn sighed, feeling distinctly sorry for her as he regularly did when he knew he shouldn't be as it would only mount up to more unbelievable accusations of him wanting to split up his friend's marriage. Alex generously helped a stressed out Nina into the house. As she walked with Quinn she sighed, then glanced up at him, expressing a look of disappointment . Yes she was annoyed and frustrated with the fact that their prearranged evening together hadn't exactly gotten off to the best that she was expecting. Yet it made her realize that he was only looking out for a friend by suggesting she'd come into the house for a chat. hopefully for not too long.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a shortened chapter but shows Quinn to be a good honest thinker.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Perfect Match<strong>

**Chapter 7**

Nina sobbed as soon as she rushed into the main living room, losing ground only to collapse back onto the white leather settee. "He hasn't changed like he promised me. Quinn, my marriage to Rick always leaves me feeling humiliated and embarrassed. I just feel like I can't trust him anymore whenever he goes out clubbing with Baxter or Howard from his workplace. Will you talk to him for me?" She moved over closer towards him, giving him an intimate glance, seemingly forgetting that Alex was closely watching their body language from the hallway and expressing some particular concern over the fact that Quinn hadn't turned down his ex girlfriend's obvious self-starting advances.

"Look I don't know because one thing I know since I've constantly been looking out for him well since Sixth Form, is that all he ever does nowadays in return is piss in my bloody face, even when I tell him not to think twice about shagging a young model and plus I realize now that if he found out about you coming here that's not exactly going down too well with him. As he's going to assume we might be having an affair." Quinn knew that this time he really couldn't be as supportive and obliging as he use to be especially after always being asked for useful help by both Rick and Nina on patching up their troubled marriage. He just couldn't be bothered anymore and believed his friends should look up on finding an experienced marriage counsellor to help them with their persistent marriage troubles.

"He's tried to pull some bimbo tart before? Why haven't you told me about this? Tell me did he ask you to keep this under wraps from me?" Nina couldn't believe what he was telling her, some unexpected home truths about her not so truthful husband, she expressed her sadness and disappointment over this.

"Yeah he has, I caught him trying to chat a few single women a few times. I'm sorry" Quinn sighed stressfully, he couldn't help it, feeling sorry for her, knowing that his friend had proven himself to be untrustworthy and disloyal to his own wife, who spent every night at home, cooking meals for their two daughters while he was out partying or getting drunk at the pub . "Look I really think you should leave." He looked over at Alex.

Nina responded with a baffled glance. "You're kicking me out already? I needed a supportive friend tonight and you're too busy just to even listen to me" she began to raise her voice furiously at him.

"This was suppose to be a rather special night for me and Alex." Quinn decisively chosen to speak out on how he was feeling annoyed and how let down he felt that she had possibly ruined his night. "I've spoken up for you far too much in the past Nina. Defended you against your other friends whenever Rick's stormed off. I'm up to my fucking eye balls whenever you come round here begging me to let you sleep over for the night. You know I did love you once when we all were attending school and sixth form together. But ultimately you've changed the way you act, the way you find things funny. That girl I loved is still in the past. I'm looking forward to the future now and seeing as this is the last time I'll be given you a shred of advice, go and give Rick the biggest ultimatum you've ever given, tell him that if he dares to look at another tits or arse you'll walk out on him with your daughters."

Alex leaned against the door frame as she looked over at him, admittedly she felt amazed and highly impressed by the given advice he gave to Nina. The woman in question nodded at Alex, without speaking to her and finally acknowledging that she regretted slightly ruining the start of their evening together.

Nina was clearly stunned "I don't know what to say. Well I should probably go now shouldn't I" she was taking his words very much on board. He saw her to the front door, choosing not to say anything more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After 9pm, Quinn and Alex were now cozy and relaxed while they were seated at the dinner table together, finishing their dessert of Strawberry Cheesecake and Mint Cookie Ice Cream.

She knew she had to voice her respect and admiration towards him "Hope you don't mind me telling you this but I thought you were really brave telling Nina. You've had enough of being the voice of reason for her anytime she had problems with your friend Rick. I think that comes across as excellent Psychology" she smiled, looking very eager and easygoing whenever she spent time with him. In many ways she believed she found her perfect man, one who wasn't afraid to speak his mind.

"Shall we...erm...snuggle up on the sofa or have an early night in bed?" Quinn questioned what they should do next. As he'd been glued to watching ITV2 nowadays for Celebrity Juice and Xtra Factor, tonight he really didn't fancy watching the latest episode of The Only Way Is Essex on ITV2. All he could ever think about was holding Alex tightly in his arms, and giving her bum cheeks a cheeky squeeze.

"I don't see why not" She happily agreed, finishing her Strawberry Cheesecake, placing her spoon down on the table. "Come on then sexy." She strongly suggested, holding out her hand to him. Quinn grasped it in a matter of seconds and smiled as she led him to his bedroom.

**End of Chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Perfect Match **

**Chapter 8**

After practically ripping each other's clothes off from their bodies, now as they were now lying together on the bed, Alex took the opportunity to take advantage by pushing him back on to the pillows and delicately placing her hands flat across Quinn's studly bare torso. She gently positioned herself between his upper thighs before giving him an amorous smile. He was touched and moved by her watchful eyes. Determined not to rush their moment together, she responded by leaning down, slowly placing a few kisses across his trim physique, his right hand toyed with his left thigh, giving it a light squeeze.

A few minutes later, she looked up to see his eyes busily admiring her naked body. "Quinn it's okay, you don't have to feel scared anymore. It's not about rushing into things too quickly. Right now its about getting to know the person you admire and love very much."

"Alex I'm not scared of anything anymore. Honestly I feel safe whenever I'm with you. I always use to feel so fucking scared whenever I was alone, especially at Christmas time, after we'd all left college and Uni, all our loved ones got together back in the mid 1980's, Woody and Baxter always liked to take the piss out of me because my girlfriend at the time, didn't want to travel with me. Christmas 1984 was the worst for me, she was acting horribly to me, gave me an ultimatum. She told me if I went to my friends houses for Christmas Day that I'd just be proving to her how much of an pathetic boyfriend I really was. Sorry if I'm being too much of a blabbermouth Alex" Quinn quickly realized he was telling her too much.

"Hey you don't have to apologize. It's okay to share stories even if they are not very good ones" Alex felt sorry for him. "Come on, let's put those stories aside for the time being and resume things between us now" she suggested, running her fingertips over the side of his hard length. Quinn's face turned rosy pink as he responded to the wonderful feel of her gentle fingertips.

She moved down, her hands snaking around his waist, settling on his buttocks. She beamed delightedly as she moved in for a kiss before he stopped with an amusing comment "Yeah right. Can I ask you one last important question, if it is an important question, Is it right for me to tell you that you're giving excited butterflies in my stomach right now." Quinn nervously admitted.

"Oh Quinn, of course it is. Everyone can feel this way especially when they're making love to someone they deeply love." Alex laughed it off, she smiled again when she felt his cock soothingly pushing into her. She started to move slowly back and forth, wanting to feel the marvelous sensation of him moving inside her. In her mind she could feel him already, buried to the hilt. She gasped breathlessly trying not to show it right before his wolf like eyes. They both moved perfectly together in time, matching one another's pleasurable drives and movements, it felt like Quinn was spurring her on to move quickly.

"Not yet Quinn" She gasped again.

"Ohh aww mm Alex, love you...I love you so much...I want to spend my life with you " Quinn closed eyes and moaned out loud as he began to love each movement she made as she soon quickened the pace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thirty minutes later, as they were recovering from the lovemaking. Quinn's declaration of love was playing on Alex's mind. Had he really meant what he told her? or was it just an emotional feeling he was experiencing while they made love. She had to know for definite.

"Quinn?" she whispered, freeing herself slightly from his embracing arms.

"Yes Alex" Quinn replied.

"Did you really mean what you said before. About you loving me and wanting to spend the rest of your life with me?" She asked him, unable to stop herself from grinning like a schoolgirl.

"Of course I did. Alex you mean everything to me. You've been my rock, the voice of reason for me, my true love. I know that I've never been love so strongly before. Every girlfriend that I've dated has always treated me like dog shit but with you Alex it's so much different. You're my Perfect match and I know my heart keeps telling me you're the one for me. I love you so much." Quinn was more than happy to share his thoughts and feelings.

"I love you too Quinn...by the way what is your surname because you haven't told me?" She soon cottoned onto the fact that he hadn't mentioned his surname.

"Its Quinn Thomas" He happily answered.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


End file.
